Godzilla (1978)
Opening Titles * "Godzilla" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Doug Wildey * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * Developed for Television by: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editors: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Story: Don Heckman, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Tom Swale, David Villare * Story Direction: Moe Gollub, Paul Gruwell, Sherman Labby, Desmond Serratore * Recording Director: Wally Burr * Voices: Marlene Aragon, Michael Bell, Ted Cassidy, Jeff David, Al Eisenman, Hilly Hicks, Don Messick, Barney Phillips, Michael Road, Michael Rye, Brenda Thompson, Les Tremayne, Bill Woodson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Doug Wildey, George Wheeler * Layout Supervision: John Ahern * Key Layout: Larry Huber, Floyd Norman * Layout: Cosmo Anzalotti, John Bruno, Owen Fitzgerald, Bob Foster, Hak Ficq, Drew Gentle, Charles Grosvenor, Paul Gruwell, Mike Kawaguchi, Mark Kirkland, Jack Manning, Earl Martin, Jim Mueller, Dan Noonan, Mike O'Mara, Lew Ott, Mike Ploog, Tom Roth, Linda Rowley, Glenn Schmitz, Bart Seitz, Peter Shelley, Toby * Animation Supervision: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Bob Goe * Animation: Ed Aardal, Frank Andrina, Cliff Augustson, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, Al Gaivoto, Mark Glamack, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Dan Mills, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Margaret Nichols, Bill Pratt, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, Mitch Rochon, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Rich Trueblood, Bob Tyler, Carlo Vinci, James Walker, John Walker, Ron Westlund * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Dennis Durrell, James Hegedus, James Hickey, Andy Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervision: Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: George Epperson, Jerry Smith, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Ron Jackson, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervision: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editor: Ric Eisman * Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * The name and character of Godzilla in this picture are used by permission of and with the consent of Toho Co., Ltd. * Copyright © 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Toho Co., Ltd., Benedict Pictures Corporation * The character Godzilla: Copyright © 1978 Toho Co., Ltd. and Benedict Pictures Corporation * All material except the character Godzilla: Copyright © 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Closing Logos * HB · Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. · A Taft Broadcasting Company Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Toho Co., Ltd. Category:Benedict Pictures Corporation Category:NBC Category:Taft Broadcasting